edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stealthghost
Pictures Okay,no problem.Any tips on how to make better looking pictures? Bruce Ed 02:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded a new picture.Is it any better?Bruce Ed 06:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 05:54, July 4, 2010 Quotes Reply The quotes are supposed to be on the left side. They do that automatically. Also, every time you end a sentence from a character type " " to start a new line. For example: Typing this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Will give you this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Hope that helps. Gallery Images Whenever you add an image to a gallery be sure to add the word "File:" to the front of the image's name, if it is not already there. FaceBook Reply Nope. I'm not really into social networking. Award Problem Reply Unfortunately this is not a problem I can fix. Perhaps it is a glitch. Delete Reply I already deleted that. - No Subject Hey it's Ian, give me some more advice whenever you likeStealthphantom 05:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Stealthphantom Hello, I'm A Newguy *Hello, I am an Ed fan named Ricky490. I see you earned good badges and I decided to earn one, too. You see like an awesome guy, bye. Ricky490 19:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) About your Signature Ok, hows about I make your signatures to your specifications? It's no biggie, just tell me the colors and the message for the link to your talk page? Something like that.to the Ghost 21:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Okay, so it'll look like this?: Stealthghost to the Ghost Never mind. The "Talk to the Ghost" part didn't work because it was already on your talk page. Awards Hey Stealthghost, it's Agent M here, I recently became an award monitor and was happy to give you the 3 and 5 Friends Award. Keep up your awesome work! And I added the 10 friends award to your page as well. - A little Tip I saw that you hated edit conflicts on your user page. I have a little trick that can save all your hard effort. First, copy all your written work. Then, If there is an edit conflict, paste your work back onto the page. But, just in case there's another conflict, (by a user editing by adding one letter at a time) copy it again and hit save. It most likely won't say there's an edit conflict, but if there is, you can do the same thing again. I hope this will help. Hello i know i dont know you Hey just wanted to say hi. You have sooooooo many badges! Hey kiddo. Can you put this on the front page of this wiki? Thanks. :) 20:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Errors Image Reply It was an image I used in my problem report to one of the Wikia Helpers. Reply How is just trying to help the wiki being a nuisance. its not like im putting nonsence on the wiki. I know your an admin but whats wrong with doing that?Raider6609 01:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Raider6609 :Nope, Stealthghost is not an Admin, and I don't know why everyone seems to think so. Is it his edit count? - ::You are awesome, dude. 4720 badge points? Most I've seen ever. Nice job dude! 01:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Pedal Car Reply Delete. Wow Omg,i didnt notice you had so many points,nice job,i dont think anyone can beat 4,820 btw thanks for adding me on your friend list,i added you back! Pakasa43 11:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? FRiender Hello pleasure to meet you!JasonL 01:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC)LANga Jas Add me as a friend, from Ian - Ask a Question or Get Lost 23:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Stealthphantom Friends? Hi, will you be my friend? CleanWater28 07:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Badges How did you get so much badges http://captianmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Melonhead_Wiki http://captianmelonhead.wikia.com/wiki/Melonhead_Wiki What's so great about that wiki? It looks like it's not going to be a successful wiki in the future. By the way, Professor scam, put your signature there so it's easy to identify who left the message and sorry to break your heart, your spelling and grammar may be attrocious and deteriorating, plus I don't think I would think to join that wiki you made, so the answer will be a big N-O NO and no offense of my deny of your wiki request. - Reply I blocked that user for three days after he vandalized. - hi man wanna be friends?